


Sexyback

by MCRdrugist



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dances for him, always for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexyback

His students had been begging him for weeks to create a dance for that song and he had finally broken. Secretly he wanted to do a dance for it, he just had no idea if it was appropriate, then he realized these were college students aka adults. So he had done it, with his partner Jamia, enthusiastically.

“Hey class, come sit down,” Frank said as everybody filed in and dropped their bags on the side of the stage then took seats in front of him. “So today we’re learning a new dance.” He paused to let the groan fade. “We _will_ be performing it at our recital. Jamia and I will show you how to do it once through then take it by sections. Hop up and warm up!”

“Aren’t you going to tell us the song?” Jack, one of Frank’s best students, always quick to question, asked.

“Oh I think you’ll recognize it,” Frank answered throwing a smirk over his shoulder. That instantly got a buzz of speech and excitement racing through the group. As he walked over to where Jamia stood keying up the music he couldn’t help noticing the figure that sat a few rows back from the front.

“Lover boy showed up,” Jamia teased good naturedly.

“I wish he hadn’t,” Frank whispered feeling his breath catch and his heart begin to race wonderfully.

Gerard smiled and gave a tiny wave when Frank caught his eye then blew him a kiss. He couldn’t deny his pleasure when Frank’s cheeks pinked up ever so much and he ducked his head shyly. 

Most everything about their romance was still so new and wonderfully fresh, they still blushed and giggled and yes even fumbled a little here and there. They had been friends for decades, but had only been dating for four months. It was all still so fantastically new as they learned each other all over.

Frank pried himself away from Gerard’s gaze and took Jamia’s hand, “Ready darlin’?” He asked flipping his Fedora into his hand and placing it on his head at just the right angle.

“You know it!” Jamia beamed as the classed stilled and moved around so they could all see. Frank hit play and the two took up their first positions.

There were a few cheers as the first few familiar notes rang out clear trough the entire theater. Frank couldn’t help smiling as he began to move his body. Slowly at first, in sections, his shoulders, then his hips a tiny bit, then his head and finally began to move towards Jamia.

_I’m bringin’ sexy back_  
Them other boys don’t know how to act  
I think it’s special what’s behind your back  
So turn around and I’ll pick up the slack  
(Take em to the bridge!) 

Frank could tell his hips swayed a little extra and his movements were sexier than ever before, because _Gerard_ was there and he could feel his eyes on him. His skin almost _tingled_. 

Gerard licked his lips and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees not wanting to miss a second of the dance. Of the way Frank’s body _oozed_ sex in every move. Gerard was hard before the end of the first verse.

_Dirty babe_  
You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take em to the chorus!) 

Frank raised his arms above his head as if they were shackled and Jamia mimed smacking him across the face. Gerard shuddered and had to take a steadying breath. Frank seemed to be dancing just for him.

Frank’s body moved and shimmed seemingly effortlessly and the dance moves were second nature. This he knew backwards and forwards, dancing was in his blood and usually he could shut out the world when he was dancing, but today he was having trouble. You’d never know by the way he moved, but he was distracted a little by Gerard. It didn’t make him miss steps or falter, on the contrary, it made him dance better, work harder at it. Made him remember his early days as a dancer when he was where his students stood now and he thrived on it.

Gerard couldn’t believe the passion Frank was throwing into his dance moves, the vigor and intensity amazed Gerard and made him fall deeper in love. 

When the song finished Frank threw himself into teaching the steps to his class so he didn’t have to think about Gerard or what he thought. He just couldn’t handle that just yet. Then the class ended and he knew he could only pack up so slowly, before he had to face Gerard. But when Frank finally did turn to the auditorium Gerard was gone. Frank frowned a little and decided to look backstage. 

Gerard pulled Frank into a dressing room when he passed pulling a shriek of shock from the younger man. “You dance like a God,” Gerard whispered pressing his face into Frank’s sweaty neck and pinning him to the wall. “Do you know the things you do to me?”

Frank shivered under the sudden control Gerard had on him and arched slightly. “Show me,” Frank breathed out the challenge.

Gerard pinned Frank’s hands over his head and bit into his neck, “The way you moved up there, it was like you were dancing just for me.”

“I was,” Frank whispered gravely, arching his neck to give Gerard more access. He licked his lips, but didn’t bother clearing his throat. “For you, it’s always been for you.”

Gerard shivered a little at that and slid his free hand down Frank’s ribs make him shudder violently and arch against him. “My dancing Angel.” Gerard skimmed his open mouth along Frank’s neck down as far as he could with his shirt still on, sucking and biting and licking all the exposed skin he could.

“Your anything,” Frank submitted hooking one leg over Gerard’s hips then, with the strength he had gained from years of dancing and muscle strengthening, lifted himself with just the one leg until he could wrap both his legs around his hips. “Your everything.”

Gerard growled low in his throat and jerked Frank’s shirt off violently needing more skin to bite and kiss. Frank managed to do the same before Gerard suddenly hiked him up a bit higher, spun them around and pressed Frank against the makeup table so his ass could rest there.

Clothes were effortlessly pealed away until the two ground against each others bodies, arching with desperate need. This was new, the only time they’d done this was in bed, under blankets, in the dark. They fumbled blindly, nerves making things so much worse. They were scared to do it with lights on, but here this was desperate need that melted all their nerves into a river that flowed into nothing. There were lights that glared down on them and seemed to intentionally point out every flaw, but they didn’t _care_. 

For them there was only hands on slick skin and desperate kisses until Gerard turned Frank around and breathed in his ear, “I want you to watch yourself Frankie.” He slipped two fingers inside the warmth he was slowly beginning to learn intimately. “You’re so beautiful.”

Frank gave tiny gasps and whimpers as he adjusted to the intrusion, “More?” He begged with a rough voice.

Gerard withdrew his fingers and pressed three back in, “Frankie,” he breathed pressing his forehead against Frank’s shoulders. He couldn’t say anymore, there was so much pleading in his voice, begging his angel to be ready for him. He _ached_ to be inside him already, like never before.

“Almost,” Frank replied screwing his face up slightly in pain and working frantically to relax and become adjusted. “Okay,” he finally breathed knowing he wasn’t completely open enough, but too desperate to care about any possible consequences of his decision.

Gerard pulled his fingers out and wrapped his fingers around Frank’s hips delicately, like maybe if he grabbed too hard he’d shatter like porcelain. He added as much spit to his cock as he could trying his best to prevent any pain he could. 

“Gee!” Frank whined looking at him through the mirror in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard panted his brain turning to mush as he touched his head to Frank’s entrance and then pushed so slowly. For something that had started out so frantic and dominating Gerard was suddenly acting like it was their first time and he wanted to remember every moment of it. In a way it was, he had never seen Frank like _this_ before, all sprawled out before him with all this colored skin sprawled out like a feast to the eyes. 

Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank’s shoulder, the back of his neck, down his spine a little then back to his neck. He draped his entire body over Frank’s back and continued to slide into the velvety warmth of Frank’s body; connecting them together as one. 

Frank’s face was screwed up in pain, but he kept his face buried in his folded arms trying to hide it from Gerard, because he _wanted_ this so much. Then he couldn’t hide a tiny cry of pain and Gerard instantly froze. 

“Frankie?” He gasped questioningly, freezing and sliding his hands along Frank’s sides tenderly. “If I’m hurting you I’ll…”

“Don’t say stop!” Frank panted finally lifting his face and turning to look over his shoulder, straining his neck to look at Gerard. “I’ll _die_ if you do that. I’m okay.”

“Yeah,” Gerard panted knowing Frank wouldn’t lie to him about this. This was too important and too special and he knew Frank wanted it just as desperately as he did. Still he didn’t move again right away he wanted to let Frank adjust some. He pushed himself off Frank’s back and tried to calm his own racing body. 

“Gee,” Frank whispered looking into the mirror hopefully. That’s the only word Gerard could think of to describe the look Frank gave him, _hopeful_.

Gerard couldn’t speak anymore, but he nodded, albeit jerkily and with no rhythm, barely even a movement. He knew though, Frank was ready _enough_ for him to move again. Maybe not completely pain free, but that took time and movement. Frank knew his limits even if Gerard hadn’t yet discovered them, he was beginning to.

This time Gerard didn’t stop till he was buried all the way in. Frank was gasping, his back arching almost helplessly against Gerard’s weight the pleasure already beginning to take over and obliterate the pain. Gerard still kept his thrusts gentle and shallow until he _knew_ Frank was open for him and accepting with no problems.

“Gonna pound you,” Gerard growled possessively in Frank’s ear and Frank could only choke out a moan and nod vigorously a chant of _yes, yes, yes, yes that_ rushing through his mind.

Gerard stood again, took a much tighter grip on Frank’s hips, pulled out and then slammed in all at once making Frank cry out in a new way with new meaning. Gerard liked that sound and so he did it again and again and again just to hear Frank make that _sound_.

This was amazing, sure Frank had been thoroughly fucked before, but it was never like _this_. With him bent over on a makeup table watching Gerard’s face and there was just so much emotion that went with it. Love maybe? Without a doubt love and such amounts of it that it was nearly overwhelming.

Frank didn’t realize he’d started crying silently until Gerard slowed to a stop and called his name softly. “Don’t stop!” Frank gasped reaching back to take Gerard’s hands and squeeze them tight.

Gerard just got it, understood he wasn’t crying because it hurt he was crying because it was so amazing. So he started again, this time pinning Frank’s arms behind his back and watching his face in the mirror.

Gerard tried his best to sear that look on Frank’s face to memory so he could draw it later, he never wanted to forget that look. Just pure, uncontained pleasure. Gerard had never seen that on anybody else he’d slept with, it was amazing.

Gerard let Frank’s hands go to grab onto his shoulders and push himself in deeper and he suddenly felt Frank gripping around him tighter then releasing and he knew Frank was coming. Coming violently judging by the way his entire body jerked and twitched under Gerard’s hands. With two more deep thrusts Gerard came collapsing onto Frank’s back gasping out his name almost soundlessly. 

They don’t move, not for a very, very long time and when they finally do it’s only because the sweat on their bodies begins to dry and they chill. They slowly pull apart, Frank grabbing at a baby wipe to clean himself and then Gerard before they dress and leave holding hands.

“I really love that song,” Gerard murmurs in Frank’s ear pulling him into his space. 

“I made a private dance for it to. Ya’ know, if you wanna see,” Frank offers with a glint in his eye Gerard hadn’t seen before.

Gerard grins and leans down to kiss Frank soundly, like he should be kissed every day of his life. That’s answer enough.


End file.
